once upon a time
by sabotageuse
Summary: l' arrivée de nouveaux élèves a poudlard va chambouler beaucoup de chose et ce dès la première guerre contre voldemort. Severus alors agé de 16 ans va faire une rencontre qui va chambouler sa vie a un point qu' il n imagine pas. voici la partie 1 de cette histoire qui va etre assez longue. celle si se passe au t emps des maraudeurs. la deuxième partie sera au temps de harry.
1. Chapter 1

-Albus, vous pensez vraiment que c est une bonne id e ? on pourrait tout aussi bien tomber dans une embuscade d s notre arriv e. -Je ne pense pas Minerva. Les innommables ont pris contact avec le minist re, ils souhaitent s ouvrir au monde apparemment.  
D un air renfrogn , le professeur a l air s v re continua a essayer de dissuader son ami de longue date. Apr s tout, qu elle tait la probabilit qu en temps de guerre, une communaut l gendaire que personne n avait rencontr depuis des si cles, et connu pour se reclure compl tement, d cide tout coup a s ouvrir au monde ext rieur ?  
-On pourrait tout aussi bien tomber sur une horde de Mangemort . Apr s tout nous n avons aucune preuve qu ils s agissaient bien de leur appel. Connaissant les craintes de sa coll gue, il essayait de la rassurer de son mieux, sans laisser paraitre sa propre inqui tude.  
-malheureusement nous ne le seront qu une fois arriv e. Mais si c tait bien eux, nous ne pouvons laisser passer une chance pareil. Leur soutient pourrait m me nous tre d une grande aide dans notre combat contre Voldemort. -Je le sais Albus je le sais .  
Sur le petit sentier au milieu d une foret claire et verdoyante oubli e de tous, on ne pouvait entendre que le cr pitement de brindilles sous leurs pieds, et le frisson qu une l g re brise dans les feuillages touffus de ch nes mill naires engendrait. Apr s quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, les deux sorciers virent au loin, apparaitre au dessus de la cime des arbres, une l g re fum e blanche. 


	2. Chapter 2

voila voila! le premier chapitre! dites moi si ca vous plait! attentions il est ici mention de viol, torture et de meurtre.

Chapitre 2

l'arriv e des deux professeurs s' tait faite dans le calme le plus olympien. la ville fleurie au douce ffluve de jasmin leur avait offert un spectacle des plus charmant. les petites meson en pierre de taille, les toits de chaumes, le petits march de produit frais et locaux. les devantures des batisses s'ornait de passiflores, de vignes vierges, de jamin ou encore de ch vrefeuille et de glycine.

ici et l des gardes patrouillaient gentiement pendant que les habitants se promenaient sous un soleil radieux. tr s vite ils furent accueillis par l'un des intendant du roi et amen s a leurs appartements avant d'etre convi s a un diner d'acceuil.

le roi etait venu en personne leur pr senter ses hommages avant de les convier a s'installer et a se reposer avant de le rejoindre dans la grande salle du trone o se deroullerait un diner de bienvenue en l'honneur de la r union de leurs deux peuples.

le dinner avait commencer cordialement et s'est en pr sentant ses plus plates excuses que le roi les avait inform d'une affaire d' tat devant etre r gl e dans les plus bref d lai et en pr sence du plus grans nombre de ses sujets.

c' tait donc assis a la grande table d'honneur au fond de la salle a la mani re des seigneurs que Dumbledor et Mc Gonnagall commenc rent a profiter d'une agr able soir e en perspective... jusqu'a ce que...

-Ah les voila! commenta Wulfrick, un sourire carnassier aux l vres. D un geste de la main, il fit un signe d gag vers le fond de la salle. Tous les regards se tourn rent vers une petite porte d rob du cot gauche d'o apparurent deux gardes trainant derri re eux une jeune femme en guenilles et enchain es. Sa peau crasseuse laissait imaginer des conditions de vies rudimentaires, et un manque de soins apparent. Son visage l g rement congestionn tait dans le plus pitoyable des tats. Ses longs cheveux roux, tellement emm l s qu ils auraient pus accueillir une famille de hiboux.  
A la vue de la foule, elle leva le regard, per ant de ses yeux bleus quiconque osait la regarder en face. La t te haute, elle se laissa diriger vers l'estrade ou se tenait le roi et ses invit s. quelques pas de la table, on l'arr ta avec les autres, lui assenant a elle seule un coup de pied derri re le genoux afin de l'amener a terre dans une position ad quate. - Agenouille-toi vermine! Wulfrick se leva, jouant son r le de bon seigneur a la perfection, et s'adressa a la foule. -Mes amis, je pense que vous avez reconnu notre invit e de ce soir. Cette jeune femmes a t enfin retrouv dans la foret sacr e se cacher dans les grottes mortes. Mais le moment est venu de savoir vers qui va v ritablement l'all geance de ces trois jeunes demoiselles. Un petit rire sourd s' leva de la salle. Sur certains visage, on pouvait vois passer des bribes d'inqui tude bien dissimul . Dumbledore se tenait raide dans sa chaise, l' clat dans ces yeux ne brillait plus et tait remplac par une duret et une impassibilit effrayante. Il d taillait la jeune femme avec un int r t non dissimul . Mac Gonnagall, elle avait le teint tellement blanch tre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle tait pass a tr pas. Contrairement au reste de la salle, elle ne dissimulait pas sa r pugnance au spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Wulfric remarqua l'int r t soudain de ses visiteurs pour les 3 jeunes filles et d cida de jouer un peu plus. Apr s tout, il ne voulait pas risquer un incident diplomatique. -Mais tout d'abord mes amis, faisons honneur a nos invit s, dit il levant les bras vers la foule avant de se tourner vers ses visiteurs. Je vous pr sente Madeleine, fille adoptive de mon d funt pr d cesseur, et l'une des derni res n cromanciennes encore vivante.  
a ses mot, l'int r t de Dumbledore fut piqu au vif. Il tait pourtant sur que son esp ce avait disparut. Il en avait t t moin. -Albus... soupira Minerva, la peur trahissant maintenant ses yeux. -pas maintenant ma ch re, chuchota-t-il a son intention seul, d sormais intrigu plus que choqu par le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. -Maintenant que les pr sentations sont faites, continua le roi usurpateur, pas le moins distrait par ce qui se passait autour de lui, entamons les r jouissances. Je veux vous voir me rendre hommage l gitimement. Madeleine toujours agenouill e se releva, a grand peine ne prenant appuis que sur l une de ses jambes. Elle s'approcha d'un pas de l'estrade, face a face avec le roi. On tira un brusquement sur se chaines alors qu'elle tentait de faire un pas de plus, les gardes ne souhaitant pas la voir trop s'approcher de leur souverain. Celui ci, tr s sur de lui leur fit signe de la laisser faire. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau, serrant les dents, le regard abaiss vers le sol en signe manifeste de soumission. a niveau avec le roi qui jubilait int rieurement, elle releva doucement les yeux, une fureur noire dans les yeux visible au travers de ses m ches crasseuses. Elle ouvrit une premi re fois la bouche pour parler, alors qu'un silence de mort se faisait dans la salle, mais la referma presque aussit t. Elle inspira profond ment, sa poitrine ample et a moiti d voil se soulevant a grand peine sous la douleur de ce qu'on pouvait deviner tre des cotes cass es. Dans un mouvement vif, elle se jeta en avant, crachant au visage du souverain avant d'essayer d'attrap l'un des couteaux pos s sur la table, qu'elle rata de peu. Des cris de frayeur s' tait soudainement lev , Dumbledore et MacGonagall tirant leur baguette a la vol avant de la pointer sur la jeune femme.  
Dans son lan, son ge lier avant tirer violemment sur la chaine qui entourait sa cheville gauche, la faisant s'effondrer sur la table de bois massif. Tir e en arri re, ils la jet rent a terre avant de la rouer de coups. Roul en boule, elle se prot geait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Minerva avait baiss sa baguette, et agrippait avec force le bras du directeur, l'implorant du regard d'intervenir. Tant de barbarie lui tait insoutenable. Bien que forte de nature, ce spectacle cruel lui tait insupportable. Wulfric, l'air mauvais s'essuya lentement le visage l aide d une serviette immacul e pli e artistiquement, tandis que la forme roul e en boule au sol continuait d' tre sauvagement frapp e, n' mettant aucun bruit pour ne pas donner satisfaction ses bourreaux. La foule autour d'eux mettait un brouhaha sans pr c dant, certains spectateurs retenu par d'autre pour ne pas intervenir. Une fois de nouveau pr sentable, Wulfric fit un signe d gag en direction de ses soldats qui cess rent leur torture sur la jeune femme. Madeleine se battait pour respirer, crachant du sang sur le sol de marbre blanc, les mains enserrant douloureusement ses cotes d j meurtries. Ayant fait le tour de la table, le roi se tenait a pr sent devant elle, fier dans ses habits brod s. En un claquement de doigt sec, il la fit relever par les gardes, qui durent se mettre a deux pour la soutenir. sa l vres taient maintenant clat e et du sang coulait de son nez sur son menton avant de tomber au sol en filet m l de salive. Wulfric lui attrapa le menton, serrant assez fort pour lui soutir un l ger grognement.  
-tu as toujours t trop jolie et trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. Et tu sais ce que je veux de toi. Ton soutien m apportera celui des partisans de ton p re. Et que se soit de ton plein gr ou non, tu seras a mes cot s. Maintenant tu vas chanter pour moi sinon, je te briserai, mais au final le r sultat sera le m me.  
Il avait chuchot ses mots au visage de la jeune femme, son haleine charg de vin lui donnant envie de vomir. Elle fron a le nez ces mots alors que Wulfric souriait a la foule en passant une annonce qui fit fr mir tout le monde.  
-Je pense qu'elle vient d'accepter de m' pouser!  
Des rires gras s' lev rent alors que d'autres contenaient toute la tristesse qu'ils prouvaient pour la jeune femme.  
Fille adoptive du pr c dent roi, elle avait toujours t vu comme un dr le d'oiseau, se tenant toujours a part, tr s renferm sur elle m me sauf aupr s de certains privil giers qui avaient r ussit a gagner sa confiance. Sa condition de n cromancienne n'avait jamais t gard e secr te, et malgr un lan de peur pendant une courte p riode de la part de la population, il n'y avait jamais eu de probl me. Puis la petit fille avait chang et s' tait transform en une jeune femme magnifique et panouis, faisant les convoitises de beaucoup de membres du sexe oppos . Brillante, elle avait fait ses preuves en tant qu' l ve m ritante et dans les arts du combat.  
Lorsque Wulfric avait assassin son p re, elle tait partie se cacher dans la foret avec plusieurs autres fid les a l'ancien r gime, sachant ce qui l'attendait si elle restait. Alors que les rires retombaient, Wulfric d clara, un sourire radieux aux l vres devant le visage r solu de la jeune femme.  
-Je pense que cette ch re Madeleine a une petite chanson pour nous. Vas y ma ch re, ne nous prive pas de ta si jolie voix plus longtemps.  
L air d confit, la jeune femme commen a a entonner une chanson, une larme singuli re coulant sur sa joue crasseuse, creusant un sillon couleur de p che sur sa peau, sous les regards ffar s de la foule. we drink to our youth to the days come and gone for the age of oppression is not nearly done.

We will drive out the empire from this land that we owned with our blood and our steal we will take back our home,

(puis plus fort le regard fier)

Down with Wulfric, the killer of king on the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing we are the children of nowhere and we fight all our life, and when Sevengarde becons everyone of us dies.

but this land is soiled and we'll see it wipe clean of the scourge that have soiled our hopes and our dreams !

ahah...

Down with wulfric the killer of kings on the day of your deathwe will drink and we'll sing we are the children of skyrim and we fight all our lives, and when sevengarde becons everyone of us dies.

we drink to our youth for the days come and gone for the age of opression is just about done.

Comme frapp en plein visage, le chant de la r volution s' levant autour de lui, wulfrick recula, frapper d'horreur devant les paroles apport es a son d shonneur. Un silence de plomb r gnait, plus personne n'osait bouger, m me pas les gardes poster en surveillance devant la jeune femme, de peur de la r action du terrible souverain. Craint pour ses actions sans remords et impulsives, personne n'aurait jamais os entonner ces paroles a sa barbe. Le visage tordu par la col re, il finit par reprendre la parole, face au sourire de triomphe de la jeune femme. -Je pense que ma future femme a besoin de savoir qui est son roi, puis s'adressant aux gardes sans jamais quitter le regard bleut des yeux, comment s'est elle comport jusque l messieurs? Le plus imposant d'entre deux s'inclina avec d f rence avant de r pondre, toujours l g rement courb en signe de respect. -elle a essay de s'enfuir plusieurs fois et a pratiquement tu Barnot, Monseigneur. Se caressant le menton, Wulfric encerclait doucement la jeune femme, la d taillant des pieds la t te en se faisant. -je pense qu'une punition s'impose dans ce cas. Il est temps que cette petite train e apprenne a respecter ses ain s. Un silence r gnait. Dumbledore, plus pale que quelque seconde auparavant, retenait le plus discr tement possible le professeur de transfiguration qui essayait de le convaincre de mettre un terme a cette barbarie. -Minerva, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, nous ne connaissons pas leur histoire, m me si leurs m thodes sont quelque peu barbare. Soudain leur attention fut ramen a la sc ne se d roulant devant eux, par les exclamations de la foule. On pouvait voir des larmes perler aux yeux de certain qui tentait de les retenir en vain, et d'autre sourire de mani re carnassi re a l'annonce qui venait d' tre faite. Madeleine, toujours debout, laissait transparaitre de la peur sur son visage crasseux. Ses yeux brillants de col re jusque la tait maintenant carquill . -Amenez la dans mes quartiers, mais d crass la un tant soit peu ce soir. Et demain nous c l brerons une union. Je pense ma ch re que nous allons t'asservir. Puis aux gardes : -Tuez les autres, elles serviront d exemple. en un claquement de doigt, les gardes l'emmen rent alors qu'elle se d battait, essayant de se lib rer par tous les moyens pendant que les trois autres fugitives se faisait ouvrir la gorge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 partie 1 & 2

-Albus ! Qu est ce qu il se passe ici ? Par Merlin, et cette monstruosit avec ces jeunes filles pendant le diner !

Les deux professeurs venaient d arriver dans leurs quartiers, quand Minerva, encore bl me du spectacle auquel elle avait assist clata de col re et de r pugnance. Cette d monstration de violence pour le plaisir lui avait coup tout app tit et empathie envers leurs h tes. Durant toute la longueur du repas, elle s tait content de pousser d licatement les aliments autour de son assi te essayant juste de se retenir de vomir, pendant que des employ s du chateau nettoyaient les flaques de sang fraiches sur le pav . Ne d sirant absolument pas contrarier ses hotes et pr f rant faire profil bas, elle mit en cause la fatigue du au voyage quant a son manque probant d'app tit.

Dumbledore regardait par la fen tre de leur quartier, le regard perdu dans l horizon d b ne alors que les engrenages de son cerveau tournait a toute vitesse. Il avait t choqu , certes par le spectacle, mais le revirement politique de ce peuple n tait pas ce qui le tourmentait le plus. Finalement, apr s quelques minutes de silence lourd, il finit enfin par r pondre.

-il semblerait que l arriv e de Wulfric au pouvoir explique notre pr sence ici a ce jour. Mais ce n est pas ce qui m inqui te le plus. Cette jeune fille ..

\- Parlons-en de cette jeune fille ! Je pensais que tout ses semblables avaient disparut de la surface de cette terre ! Et la mani re dont ils l ont malmen ! Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Que pouvaient ils faire? voila la bonne question. Ils taient pr sents ici pour un change d tudiants afin de permettre aux habitants de ce peuple perdu de s ouvrir enfin au monde ext rieur apr s des si cles de r clusions. Et au milieu de tout cela, il se retrouvait nez a nez avec une n cromancienne, peuple disparut depuis plusieurs dizaines d ann es. Et c est la que reposait le dilemme.

Bien qu invit s a la citadelle, la loyaut de Wulfric n avait pas encore t cel e avec Poudlard et donc Dumbledore lui-m me, laissant la porte ouverte sur un monde ou une guerre se pr parait. Une n cromancienne lanc e au milieu du lot n tait pas une bonne chose. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la voir passer entre les mains de Voldemort, qui ne mettrait pas longtemps entendre parler de leur petite excursion. Cette jeune fille lui donnerait un pouvoir illimit et d une grande dangeurosit . D un autre cot , il ne pouvait pas non plus faire intervenir le minist re de la magie, au risque de cr er un incident diplomatique majeur. Car qui disait n cromancien et minist re dans la m me phrase, finissait leur tirade par le mot ex cution. Or, faire assassiner une future reine, volontaire ou non, ne pouvait leur apporter les faveurs du roi.

-Albus ? s enqu rit doucement Mac Gonagall.

Sortant de ses pens es, le vieux sorcier r pondit, tout p tillement disparut de son regard.

-je le pensais aussi ma ch re, mais je ne vois pas ce que l on pourrait faire pour elle.

un grognement sourd. une douleur lancinante derri re les yeux. tendue sur une surface douce et chaude, Madeleine sortait douloureusement dun tat commateux. reprenant a peine conscience, elle porta une de ces mains a ses yeux endoloris. alors qu'elle abaissait ses mains, une tension suivit d'un craquement dans son paule lui firent comprendre que cela tait impossible.

ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, appercevant des objets familliers dans une pi ce qu'elle avait visit tr s r guli rement pendant plusieurs ann es. pos e sur un couvre lit en peau d'ours, elle observait la chambre de celui qui avait jadis t son p re.

les v nements a venir lui revenant en t te, elle commenca a se d battre furieusement contre les liens qui la retenait mais sans succ s. juste assez serr s pour la retenir et juste assez lache pour pouvoir se lib rer en se d m ttant le pousse.

a cette constatation, un petit sourir apparu sur ses l vres. c' tait Gunter qui l'avait amen ici apr s que les goeliers aient essay s d'abuser d'elle. alors qu'ils l'avaient mise a nu pour la laver a grand coup d'eau glac tir du puit des donjons. Gunter tait arriv alors que l'un d'entre eux, un cr tin cong nital avait commenc a laisser courrir ses mains sur elle. elle pr f rait ne pas penser a ce qui serait arriv sans son intervention.

Gunter tait un de ces amis d'enfance. il avait toujours t la pour elle, m me quand tout le monde lui avait tourn le dos a la premi re magnifestation de ses... dons. tous avaient eu peur, r clamant sa t te. elle n'avait que six ans a ce moment la. et bien que de plusieurs ann es son ain , Gunter l'avait d fendu quand une bande de dix gamins l'avaient violemment pass a tabac, les coups s' taient arr t lorsqu'il avait saut dans la m l e, portant toute l'attention sur lui. tous deux avaient fini a l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours forgeant une amiti solide et qui tenait encore a ce jour. a la mort de son p re, Madeleine s' tait enfui avec une poign e d'opposants dans la foret, prenant refuge dans des grottes abandonn es fortement prot g es. Gunter avait voulu partir avec eux, mais faisant parti de la garde personnelle du roi, elle lui avait demand de rester pour leur apporter de l'aide de l'int rieur. et il venait de le faire.

Madeleine se redressa sur le lit, le l ger d shabill qu'elle portait tombant l g rement sur ses paules amaci es. une fois dans cette position, ses poignets attach a la tete de lit en fer forg lui arrivait au niveau du visage. parfait il avait pens a tout. Madeleine soupira. on lui avait toujours appris a elle et aux autres a tout mettre en oeuvre pour se sortir d'une mauvaise situation et a n'avoir piti de rien ni personne. le plus dur allait etre de ne pas faire de bruit en se mutilant.

levant les yeux au plafond elle pris une profonde inspiration avant de tirer un grand coup sec sur son bras droit for ant devant la r sistance de son pouce. touffant un petit g missement de douleur, au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'elle virait au rouge carlate, un craquement sourd laissa sa main passer a travers le cordage. s' croulant a moiti sur le lit, une larme singuli re courant le long de sa joue, elle maintint sa main d sarticul e contre son ventre, tentant de calmer sa respiration al tante.

avec grand peine, elle se redrassa, s'attaquant a la deuxi me main apr s avoir remboit son pouce. si seulement ses cr tins ne l'avait pas diminu avec leur bracelet de merde!

d s sa capture, la premi re chose que les gardes avaient fait apr s l'avoir lourdement assom fut de placer un bracelet a l'une de ses chevilles, l'emp chant d'utiliser une quelconque forme de magie, toute puissance emprisonn e dans son corps.

maintenant qu'elle tait lib r e de ses liens, elle allait devoir trouver comment sortir sans se faire tuer a vu. parcourant du regard la chambre; ses yeux se pos rent sur une petite commode en bois grav . elle s'en approcha a pas feutr pour ne pas alerter les gardes dont elle tait sur de la pr sence devant la porte. devant cette derni re, elle caressant tendrement le bois, des souvenirs remontant a la surface.

une fois alors qu'elle rendait visite a son p re, il avait voulu tester ses r flexes. alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement dans la chambre, elle assise confortablement dans le fauteil en osier plac devant l'immense fen tre le regard perdu dans le paysage lointain, et le roi Xander parcourait la chambre de long en large. alors qu'un silence confortable s' tait install dans la pi ce, Madeleine s' tait retrouv e avec une lame d' b ne serr e contre sa gorge, pr te a en trancher la chaire tendre. elle s' tait raidi, n'osant pas bouger d'un poil et la voix de son p re avait alors r sonn e a son oreille, douceuresement dangeureuse.

"ne t'endore jamais sur tes lauriers petite fleur. si je le voulais vraiment, tu ne serais plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans la seconde."

il avait alors retirer la lame, la laissant se retourner vers lui, dans sa main si geant une lame de dragon aussi noir que sa peau a elle tait blanche. "Madeleine, n'ai jamais confiance en personne, m me en moi. tu es princesse de notre contr , n'importe qui pourrait se voir l'envie de t' liminer. tes dons et ta puissance ne jouent pas en ta faveur a ce niveau. je veux que tu sois prudente. viens."

a son ordre, elle s' atait lev , lui emboitant le pas vers la petite commode.

"tu dois apprendre a te prot ger. dis moi ce que tu vois devant toi.

-une commode en bois grav par le vieux Boudoir?

" effectivement, mais ce n'est pas que cela. vois tu, dans cette pi ce il y a plusieurs armes cach es a divers endroit dont je suis le seul a connaitre l'existance. (il approcha doucement l'un de ses majeurs d'une petite violette taill e dans le bois. appuyant doucement sur la pi ce de bois taill e a brut, celle ci r v la un petit renfoncement dans lequel il vint plac la dague. la magie faisant disparaitre instantan ment l'outil.) mais il y a plus que cela. elle repr sente une cachette parfait, un moyen d'avoir toujours une arme a port ."

sortant de ses souvenir, un souvenir carnassier aux l vre, elle carressait le bois. la magie tait toujours la. elle passa d licatement sa main sur la petite fleur teint de bleu r v lant la cachette toujours intacte. elle en tira l'arme, maintenant, elle allait pouvoir faire quelque chose. et ce connard de traitre serait sa porte de sortie.

-  
Assise sur le lit, elle attendait, le regard noir et pos sur la porte. apr s avoir fait le tour de la chambre, elle avait enfin trouv ce qu'elle p re, bien que roi, n'en avait pas pour autant t un guerrier f roce qui ne baissait jamais sa garde, et il s' tait appliqu avec soin a lui transmettre cette mani re d' tre.

malgr ses belles paroles et son ignoble prestence, Wulfric avait toujours t un manipulateur de talent, mais aussi un guerrier m diocre. ce cr tin n'avais meme pas penser a faire fouiller la pi ce ou meme a en faire changer les meubles. sa stupidit finirai par lui couter la vie, que ce soit de sa main a elle ou de celle d'un autre.

assise sur le lit, les cordes enroul es de mani re illusoire autour de ses poignets, elle patientait. le petit poignard a lame courte cach dans le creux de sa main semblait vibrer d'impatience a l'id e de mettre fin aux jours du roi.

au bout d'une demie heure d'attente, elle entendit des pas lourds r sonner dans le couloir de pierre. un sourire diabolique s'empara de ses l vres.

des voix commenc rent a s'elever. il y avait donc des gardes derri re la porte. ca risquait de compliquer les choses.

-Ah messieurs! vous pouvez disposer, je vais... m'occuper de mon invit e a partir de maintenant. lanca le roi sur un ton un peu trop jovial.

un blanc s'en suivi avant que l'un des gardes ose ajouter: -Vous tes sur mon roi?

-Me pensez vous incapable de m'occuper d'une jeune fille de seize ans? REMETTEZ VOUS EN DOUTE MES CAPACITES! rugit le roi.

alors qu'aucun son ne s'ensuivait, il continua sur un ton plus calme.

-allez vous en avant que je ne vous fasse pendre.

des pas hatifs se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'entrouvrit. Madeleine baissa les yeux, un de ses seins d nud dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du roi, elle laissait des larmes parsses couler de ses yeux, comme r sign a son propre sort. elle ne leva pas le regard lorsque la porte se referma, les bougies dans la pi ce projettant l'ombre imposante du traitre sur elle.

-Bien bien bien...je vois qu'un bon nettoyage ne t'a pas fait de mal. tu es quand m me bien plus pr sentable ainsi, et plus a la hauteur de ton rang.

il s'approcha du lit, posant une main de chaque cot de ses jambes nues et inspira profond ment.

-J'ai esp r et attendu ce moment depuis le jous ou tu t'es r v l en tant que femme. une princesse d'une si grande beaut , et avec une tel force et un tel pouvoir...

alors qu'il continuait sa tirade, une de ces mains avait commenc e a glisser le long des jambes de la jeune femme, remontant le long de ses cuisses,jusqu' ses hanches bien form es. ne pouvant continuer son mouvement dans cette position, il s'agenouilla sur le dessus de lit, forcant les jambes de Madeleine s' carter pour lui laisser le passage libre.

pour le moment, elle n'avait pas boug d'un poil, elle ne devait pas bouger pour le moment, m me si ses mains sur son corps produisait sur elle des hauts le coeur auxquels elle laissa libre cours afin de donner encore plus de cr dibilit a son jeu.  
les mains glac es de Wulfric quit rent ses jambes pour caresser ses flanc sous le d shabill dont on l'avait affubl avant d'empoigner brutalement son sein d nud . exalant bruyemment, le roi commen a a frissonner, portant sa deuxi me main a son pantalon pour lib rer le renflement qui s'y trouvait.

-Oh oui tu seras parfaite, susura-t-il plus pour lui m me que pour quiconque.j'avais dema,d a ton p re de t'accorder a moi plusieurs fois. il a toujours vaillament refus ...

il rit tout bas

-on voit ou cela l'a men . tu as toujours t la cl e de l'acc s a ce trone. meme maintenant que je si ge dessus, la populace de mauvais gout de cette ville ne me reconnais toujours pas... leur loyaut envers les tiens est sans faille. comme si je ne savais pas qu'ils vous aident toi et les autres fugitifs a vous organisez dans ces bois maudits! donc plutot que de mourrir comme ton lache de p re, tu vas m'aider a controller cette ville. et d s que tu m'auras donner un h riti , je pourrai enfin me d barasser de ta salle race.

ce fut ce moment la que Madeleine choisit pour agir, une main coinc e dans son pantalon, l'autre prise sur son d habill ,, elle lib ra ses mains avec une rapidit affolante avant de projetter tout son poids en avant, faisant basculer Wulfric sur le matelas. la main coinc e a son entre jambe, prise au pi ge par les hanches de Madeleine, il se d battait pour lib rer sa deuxi me main. au moment ou il parvint a se lib rer, la main de Madeleine plongea en avant, un clair d' b ne au creux de la main.

Wulfric poussa un cri dans sa chute, bloquant la main assassine d'une poigne de fer. d'un coup de poing en plein visage, Madeleine parvint a lui faire lacher prise sur son bras avant de lui coller la lame contre la gorge, exer ant juste assez de pression pour commencer a attaquer la peau de cou.

-Si tu fais le moindre bruit, je te tranche la gorge, grogna t'elle d'une voix rauque.

immobilis et les yeux carquill s, il chuchota: -Tu le feras de toute fa on.

et c' tait vrai. tantant sa change, Wulfric la repoussa de son bras libre en hurlant:

-GARDES!

puis tout s'enchaina, Madeleine, projett e en arri re frappa au plus pr s du visage du roi , plantant sa lame courte dans l'oeil du roi qui se mit a se d battre de plus belle, la faisant touber du lit. se relevant sous les cris du roi, elle courrut vers la porte, l'ouvrit a la vol avant de la v rouiller. elle perdit quelques secondes de plus.

une fois la porte ferm e, plus aucun bruit ne filtrait de la chambre royale. la pi ce avait t concu pour garder la vie priv du roi de cette mani re. seul les cri d'alerte pouvaient percer.

il faudrait aux gardes un certain temps avant de se rendre aux appartements royaux, lui accordant de pr cieuses minutes d'avance.

elle se mit a courrir, sortant le plus vite possible du chateau en direction de la foret. si elle y parvenait, elle aurait une chance de s'en sortir. il ne lui restait plus que les quartiers des invit s a passer et a traverser le ruisseau avant d' tre enfin a l'abris des t n bres appaissantes de la foret.

des pas et des cris commen aient a r sonner derri re elle. les gardes avaient mis moins de temps que pr vu pour acc der a la chambre et se lancer a sa poursuite.

n'ayant qu'un acc s possible vers l'ext rieur, elle ne pouvait compter que sur son avance et sa vitesse.

alors qu'elle passait devant les quartiers des invit s, une porte s'ouvrit a la vol , trop rapide pour qu'elle l' vite, l'envoyant frapper de plein fouet dans le mur de pierre brut en face d'elle, lui faisant une nouvelle fois perdre conscience.

voila mes chers lecteurs, la suite au prochains pisode! nh' sitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
